


Insecurity

by milliusprime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blurb, F/M, Fluff, Sith Obi-Wan AU, Technically Gender Neutral Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliusprime/pseuds/milliusprime
Summary: “Why do you think so low of yourself, my dear?”When you're dating the Sith Lord, Obi-Wan Kenobi, it's only natural you feel insecure. Obi-Wan is there to dispel your doubts.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Sith Obi-wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Elisha/beskars. Imported from Tumblr.

_**“I**_ just don’t understand,” he glances at you, gradually rising from his seat, “Out of every woman in the galaxy, you chose me? When you could have had that pretty green twi’lek back on Ryloth with her exotic colours or that gorgeous red togruta with her confidence who was clearly flirting with you during our visit to Shilli. Or even that sith nightsister - Vengeance was her name? Or something of the like? You could’ve had the Duchess of Mandalore for Makers sake. Why would you settle for plain, boring me…”

He’s towering above you, a hand tilting your chin to look him in the eyes - the sweet gold comparable to the sweetest honey, a ring of deep red surrounding the pools that you drown in; you’re transfixed, your voice lost. 

“Why do you think so low of yourself, my dear?” He murmurs, “You are more radiant than the bloom of day. And you are sweeter than the ripest starfruit. You are the most magnificent thing I’ve ever had the pleasure of bearing witness to. Never doubt yourself, my love.” 

His gaze is so intent with sheer adoration that it steals your breath and the finality with which he states these words, brings a tear to your eye.

“You’re the only one for me, darling. I love you.”

Then, his lips are on your own, as you melt into his kiss. His fingertips drift from your chin to your hips, gripping tightly, as if you’d disappear once he let go.

Gasping into the kiss, his tongue slides into your mouth, almost a smooth dance. Your hands wrap around his neck, toying with the hair at the nape of his neck, before you both reluctantly pull away to breathe.

He begins to pepper kisses along your face, down your neck, onto any bare skin he can access; Its feather-light touch burning your skin, each new sensation punctuated by a compliment or a love declaration.

Unable to stop a small giggle, he pulls away from you briefly and sends you a smile, that only grows with four barely-audible words and a name. 

“I love you too, Obi-Wan.”


End file.
